warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Jobs of the Clan
Every one of the clan has a job. Different cats with different talents choose different jobs; however the majority of the clan consists of Warriors and Apprentices. There are also many other cats in the Clan. Leader The Leader's job is the make sure the Clan is good and to lead the Clan in battles or to make important desicions. The whole clan respects the leader and must follows the Leader's order, regardless. The Leader has the ability to banish cats, promote apprentices to warriors, and warriors to deputies. Each Leader is rewarded with 9 lives by the MoonClan and the SunClan. The leader is also given the last part of the name ''-star. '' Deputy Deputies are the Clan's second-in-command. They aid the leader in their important desicions and they often organize patrols. They report information directly to the leaders and they are one of the leader's most trusted warriors. To become a deputy, a cat must mentor one apprentice. When the leader dies, the deptuy takes over the clan. Warriors Warriors have a important role in the clan. They hunt, defend, and care for the other clans. They are expected to protect the clan, regardless of the cost. To become a warrior, one must do something amazing or they have reached everything thier mentor can teach them. A warrior can mentor an apprentice and the warrior must take charge of the apprentice and teach him/her everything they know. Medicine Cat A medicine cat has a extremely important role in the clan. They are expected to care for all the Clan's injuries and wounds. A medicine cat must know everything there is to know about herbs. These cats are often not good in combat, but they can be very swift and deadly too. Like a warrior, a Medicine cat can take on an apprentice so they apprentice may become the next Medicine Cat when the current one dies. Medicine Cats, every moon, have to travel to the oasis to talk to the MoonClan and SunClan. A medicine cat may not have a mate or kit. Apprentice / Medicine Cat Apprentice Apprentices learn from warriors / medicine cat. Warrior apprentices often have to do chores, like take care of the elder's bedding, hunt for the clan, get water for elders during dry season. Medicine cat apprentices have to do similar chores like collecting herbs that are scattered across the territory. When a warrior apprentice / medicine cat apprentice reach a certain age and ability, they are promoted. A warrior apprentice must sit a vigil for one night to guard the clan. A medicine cat apprentice is titled medicine cat when they are at the Oasis by the MoonClan and SunClan Queens Queens are she-cats who are pregnant, taking care of young, or just there to take care of kits. Queens do not do chores, but they are often seen takign care of abandoned kits or taking care of each other's kits. A she-cat may return to warrior den once her kits are apprentices. Elders Elders are old cats who basically don't do anything. They have served their clan well and instead relax until their life ends. They are highly respected and kits often go to the elder's den to listen to thier tales. Apprentices take care of the Elder's bedding. Kits Kit's job is to have fun. They have no purpose in life yet as they are too young. They play in the nursery or prosue other warriors. They often will go to the elder's den to listen to their tales. A kit will become an apprentice when they reach 6 moons. Category:Jobs Category:Warrior Category:Medicine Cat Category:Queen Category:Leader Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice